Toshiro's Troubles
by gentleflam51
Summary: After Momo betrays Soul Society and joins Aizen, Toshiro becomes distant and more colder than usual. Hearing what happened Ukitake tries to comfort him leading the relationship between them to grow. I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. This is Ukitake x Toshiro with some Momo bashing. If you don't like don't read. Very simple. One-shot!


Toshiro slumped into the tenth division, surprisingly not caring if Rangiku was being lazy or not. Rangiku looked at Toshiro and said "Hi taicho!" she said cheerfully as usual. Toshiro just glanced at her and asked "What do you want now Matsumoto?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow. Sure Toshiro always acted like this but this time seemed different. The smile left Rangiku's face and she asked "Taicho are you okay? You seem kind of depressed" she said with concern evident in her voice. Toshiro just sighed, not making eye contact with her. "I'm always like this Matsumoto. Get back to work" he said hoping that she would shut up. "Taicho are you sure you're okay?" Toshiro looked up at her with a cold icy death glare and said "Yes I'm fine Matsumoto! Get out of here and leave me alone before I use my bankai on you FOR REAL this time!" he yelled. After Rangiku heard that she ran out of the tenth division. Outside the tenth division Rangiku thought 'What's wrong with him?'

* * *

The tenth division was all quiet. Toshiro stopped glaring and calmed down now. 'Finally she left. Now I can finally relax.' Toshiro tried to relax but he just couldn't. He kept remembering what happened earlier. _Still thinking about it, are you? _ Toshiro growled. Why does everyone keep bothering him today? "So what if I'm thinking about it?! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Everything was silent after that. Toshiro knew he shouldn't have yelled at Hyourinmaru but he had such a rough day that he didn't want to deal with anyone or anything. Much to Toshiro's dismay there was a knock on the door. He failed to suppress his low growl. Why does everyone keep bothering him?

"Enter" he said with venom in his voice.

The door opened and a man with long white hair and brown eyes entered the tenth division. Toshiro had gotten even angrier how ever he didn't show it. 'It better be something important and not toys or candy' Toshiro thought angrily. "Hello Hitsugaya-taicho" Ukitake greeted happily. "What do you want Ukitake?" Toshiro asked however not wanting to start a conversation. "I brought you something" Ukitake said happily. 'What could it be this time? Sweets or toys?' "Let me guess, sweets or toys." Ukitake frowned. "I have to start buying you something new don't I?" Toshiro sighed. "Look I'm not going to yell at you because you're sick and another captain, so I kindly ask you to get out of my office." "Alright, tell Ukitake what's wrong." Toshiro blinked a few times and looked confused but quickly became angry again.

"Nothing's wrong. Now leave."

"Yes there is something wrong, I can tell. Besides even though this is your division you can't kick me out."

"What do you mean I can't kick you out?! This is my division so leave!"

"You can't kick me out because I'm older than you and you're still just a kid" Ukitake gently patted Toshiro's head.

Toshiro's eye twitched "I'M NOT A KID! Now bye Ukitake" he said while pushing Ukitake out the door.

"Wait Hitsugaya-taicho! Don't kick me out!" Ukitake pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"Because why? Give me one good reason for why i shouldn't kick you out."

"Because if you let me help you I'll never bother you again."

Toshiro stopped trying to push Ukitake out the door and sat on the couch. Ukitake blinked a few times. "D-does that mean I can stay?" Ukitake asked hopefully. Toshiro just sighed. "I didn't kick you out did I?" Ukitake smiled and sat on the couch right next to Toshiro. "Ok Shiro-chan, tell me everything that happened." "Before I tell you there's one thing you have to promise me." "What's that?" "Don't call me Shiro-chan." "Alright tell me what happened from the beginning."

* * *

"For you to join me Momo, there is something you need to do" Aizen told his former lieutenant. "Anything for you Aizen-taicho" Momo replied. "You must betray your closest friend. That would be Hitsugaya-kun, I belive." Without any hesitation or any regard for her closest friend she said "Of course. Shiro-chan will understand. I'll do anything for you even betray my closest friend, I love you." Aizen smiled. 'All according to plan.' _Master must you really have such a weak minded subordinate? She's to dependent and will always depend on you. How will the espadas react to this unnecessary change? _'Don't worry Kyoka. Everyone has their uses...even Momo.

"Hinamori. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun" Aizen greeted.

"Aizen! What are you doing here?! Why is Hinamori here?!"

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun I believe you and Momo have some talking to do. Don't mind me, I'll just see how this goes. After all you two do need to say your goodbyes."

Toshiro was confused. "Hinamori? What's he talking about?"

Momo was silent and Toshiro figured out what was going on.

"You aren't joining him are you?!"

"I'm sorry Toshiro."

"Don't you sorry me! Why are you joining him in the first place?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

"You LOVE HIM?! HINAMORI THIS GUY TRIED TO KILL YOU WITHOUT ANY HESITATION AND YOU"RE JOINING HIM BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM?!"

"IF YOU CARED YOU WOULD SUPPORT MY DECISION!"

"Support your decision? Why would anyone be in love with the person that tried to kill them?"

"NO! NO! NO! YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND! I LOVE AIZEN AND HE LOVES ME BACK!" Momo yelled with tears streaming down her face.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. 'How can anyone be so stupid?' he thought.

Aizen decided to speak again. "Well I enjoyed that little performance, but my apologies Hitsugaya-kun but I have somewhere to be." Aizen opened up the garganta and asked "Are you coming..Hinamori?" Momo nodded and said "Yes of course Aizen-taicho" Momo followed him without looking back, leaving Toshiro bewildered.

* * *

"So that's what happened" Ukitake said. "How can anyone be so stupid?!" Toshiro asked still angry about Momo's betrayal. Ukitake had no idea what to say though. He knew Momo loved Aizen but didn't think she would actually betray Soul Society...ok maybe he could. "Love blinds a lot of people. For example Momo and Aizen. She loves him so much that she can't see that he's an evil traitor." Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Even if that person stabs you without any second thought and leaves them for dead?" Ukitake laughed at his confusion. 'He's still just a kid' he thought.

"Quit laughing at me!" Toshiro yelled.

"I'm sorry it's just to cute."

"Ok let's get one thing straight. I have two rules in the tenth division. One is you can't laugh at me because I don't understand something. Number two is no one absolutely NO ONE calls me cute!" Toshiro's frustration caused Ukitake to laugh again. Toshiro's eye twitched. "You want me to kick you out again?" After hearing that Ukitake stopped laughing. "No I'm sorry! It won't happen again." "Sure it won't" Toshiro said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. For a few minutes it was silent until Toshiro decided to break the silence. "About this 'love' thing, I still don't understand it."

Ukitake thought for a moment. "Well it's actually kind of hard to explain."

"Show me then."

Ukitake couldn't believe what he heard. 'Did he really just say that?' "E-Excuse me?!"

"What? You said it was hard to explain, so show me then. Or is it hard to show too?"

"Well no...actually it's very easy to show."

"If it's easy then show me already."

"Alright if that's what you want."

"Damn it Ukitake! Stop stalling and show me alre-" Toshiro was interrupted when he felt Ukitake's lips crash on to his. It was a passionate kiss. It caught Toshiro by surprise at first, however he responded rather quickly. Toshiro was blushing and his eyes closed slowly and he started kissing Ukitake back. Ukitake was surprised that Toshiro kissed him back and didn't try to push him away or try to kill him. They both fell to the floor with Ukitake on top of Toshiro. They still continued kissing practically making out on the floor.

All of a sudden the door to the tenth division opened. "Taicho I'm back are you still angry?" Rangiku asked before she noticed Ukitake and Toshiro making out. Toshiro noticed her and pushed Ukitake off of him. "Oops! Sorry guys, didn't know you two were busy" Rangiku apologized. "Matsumoto get the hell out of here NOW!" Toshiro yelled hoping she would leave. "I will, I will just one question. Are you two a thing now? I hope so. You two would look so cute together! I have to tell everyone about this! This is so cute!" Toshiro growled and yelled "Matsumoto...GET OUT NOW!" "Ok, ok I'll go" she said as she proceeded to leave the tenth division. "Oh Matsumoto before you leave, there's something I have to tell you." "Yes taicho?" "Tell anyone what you saw and I'll kill you." Rangiku,knowing that Toshiro actually would kill her decided to keep quiet and she left.

Toshiro smiled and thought 'Good that should keep her quiet...for awhile.'


End file.
